Disarmonia nel mio canto
by Belial1
Summary: *RG Veda* Pensieri di Kujaku proprio poco prima di morire


"Io? … Io ho imparato che a volte è possibile deviare dalla strada scelta delle stelle. E poi Ashura m'ha dimostrato che non esistono bambini inutili e mi pare abbastanza."  
  
M'ha dimostrato che, in fondo, nessuno è ciò per cui è nato, ma è ciò che ha creato con la sua vita e i suoi sogni…  
  
I sogni… mera illusione di occhi fin troppo bagnati dalle lacrime, di sospiri sprecati nelle notti di solitudine. M'è permesso sognare? M'è forse permesso abbandonarmi alle note che il sole intona per le stelle? La foschia del mio continuo ponderare, del mio continuo sussurro alle orecchie dei sordi m'ha reso stanco, stanco dell'unica compagna che ha raccolto le mie preghiere e le ha intrecciate fra le sue dita.  
  
Solitudine.  
  
L'uomo per cui tutto questo è iniziato, l'uomo per cui tutto questo è finito, ne ha fatto la sua signora e lei l'ha reso schiavo.  
  
Guardo di fronte a me e cosa vedo? Solo rugiada che bagna i protagonisti di una vicenda che non è la mia, di una vita che non m'appartiene… e che per questo ha perso di senso.  
  
Il pesante drappo della mia padrona m'ha avvolto e riscaldato, estinguendo dal mio cuore la speranza. Per che cosa vivo? A che cosa servo, o forse meglio…a chi?  
  
Nessuno.  
  
Né amore, né passione hanno incrociato la strada della mia vita, sono sempre fuggite. Tradito da ciò in cui credevo, non ho più lacrime, le ho buttate nelle notti in cui speravo. Il tempo è passato, ormai, e non m'è permesso sprecarne ulteriore, non m'è permesso gridare né soffrire, solo osservare.  
  
Se da bambino m'ero illuso che felicità volesse dire il sorriso di mia madre, ora credo che voglia dire abbraccio. La sensazioni di mani estranee che t'accarezzano la pelle, respiri delicati che ti scorrono sul collo, questo deve essere la parola "felice". O forse mi sbaglio? E' solo un abbraccio quello che ravviverebbe il colore del mio spirito, il linfa che, sopita, giace in me.  
  
Un abbraccio.  
  
Negato ad un bambino per essere stata la prova tangibile dell'orrore, negato ora a me perché è il prezzo che io devo pagare. Desiderio più volte palesato, ora mi ritrovo prostrato di fronte all'evidenza che niente di così dolce farà parte di me: l'oscuro servo è rinchiuso nelle segrete del palazzo di cristallo, l'oscuro servo sarà dimenticato perché d'amore e di sorrisi non è fatta la sua vita. Il crepuscolo non attraversa mai quelle sbarre che dividono la sua cella col mondo, perché il sole, intimorito dall'oscurità, rinuncia alla lotta e devia il suo cammino: la strada maestra è stata persa, non si sa dove la sua luce verrà condotta, ciò di cui sono sicuro è che sarà lontano da me. E la mia anima è la dimora del buio.  
  
Il buio.  
  
A tentoni cerco di muovermi fra queste mura invisibili, l'imperatore è morto e ha posto una croce indelebile su di noi. I suoi occhi spenti hanno già intriso la terra, le sue lacrime hanno già bagnato i campi. Raggiungerà la persona che ama, l'uomo che ha pizzicato corde di lira e ha composto la sua melodia. Si sono trovati e la sinfonia del loro insieme ha accarezzato le loro orecchie. Chi ci sarà ad aspettarmi, una volta morto? Chi c'è ad aspettarmi, ora che vivo? Chi è a casa a pensare ai miei occhi, alle mie parole, a sperare di trascorrere attimi del suo tempo con me?  
  
Non esiste una casa, non esiste nessuno ad aspettarmi, non esisto io stesso perché non posso essere abbracciato. Voglio fermare il tempo, perdermi d'amore… Ma non posso.  
  
Sanguino da ferite invisibili, il mio cuore ha smesso di battere molto tempo fa, le mie ginocchia si sono piegate sotto il peso del niente che stringo fra le mani.  
  
A volte mi capita di osservare il cielo, di guardarlo nelle sue diverse sfumature e cercare di capirne i segreti. E mentre sono intento a guardare in alto, sento qualcosa che scorre sul mio palmo, sento il profumo di qualcosa di sconosciuto ma delizioso, accarezzarmi il viso. E allora stringo le mani, nel vano tentativo d'afferrare quell'alito che ha accarezzato i miei sensi. Lo stringo forte, lo accosto alla mia pelle e chiudo gli occhi per non dimenticarlo, ma poi guardo e vedo che ho le mani vuote. Era il vento.  
  
Tutto è scomparso o forse niente è mai stato.  
  
Non lo so, ma che importanza potrà mai avere ora?  
  
Pesantemente mi sono portato di fronte a ciò che io non sono, di fronte all'uomo che, per amore, sta aspettando che la sua anima si liberi. L'evidenza che ciò esiste è l'evidenza che la mia vita, la mia anima e i miei pensieri sono vacui, sono inutili, sono silenti…  
  
Sorrido, vedo gli occhi di Yasha ricolmi di ciò che non conosco, di ciò che avrei saputo dare ma che m'è stato negato.  
  
Forse lui sa perché, vorrei avvicinarmi a lui e chiederglielo, vorrei piangere lacrime chiare. Ma non lo faccio, non posso, le catene di ciò che è stato sono troppo forti per essere spezzate, sono troppo malvagie per allentare la presa. Nella mia linfa scorrono le maglie di una notte che non verrà mai disfatta da nessun fuoco, perché nessun fuoco è per me.  
  
Il pentagramma di Ashura e Yasha è ancora immacolato, il loro abbraccio ancora acerbo, ma così armonico che vibra sulla mia pelle e provoca dolore. La nera signora nel mio sangue ha tinto i meandri più nascosti di me stesso, il candore l'ho lasciato alle mie spalle e ora chiedo aiuto agli dei perché possano prestarmi un raggio argenteo di una stella per illuminarmi anche solo una volta, e offrire io amore.  
  
Nessuna melodia è scritta in solitudine, l'armonia del susseguirsi di note non ha senso se l'ombra è la tua unica compagna. Il mio canto sarà quindi stonato, sarà dissonante, ma prendetelo lo stesso, ascoltatelo ugualmente, perché il mio sangue spezzerà le vostre catene per poi lasciarvi trascrivere le vostre note sull'anima.  
  
Il mio sangue sarà per voi ciò che non ho mai provato, né mai proverò.  
  
La disarmonia del mio canto giungerà fino al cielo, le note disordinate di questo spartito non verranno raccolte, ma significheranno libertà per due persone che ho amato come amici, che m'hanno regalato, una volta, un loro sorriso.  
  
E ora che il sangue scorre, che il mio petto è trafitto, il mio tanto desiderato abbraccio si perde nel pensiero, nel ricordo, nel sogno e diviene, anch'esso, vento. 


End file.
